H. pylori is a major factr in the pathogenesis of gastritis and pEptic ulcer disease, especially duodenal ulcer. It has been epidemiologically associated with gastric adenocarcinoma and gastric lymphoma. Eradication of h.pylori from the stomach dramatically reduces the risk of recurrence of both duodenal and gastric ulcers and probably, in the long term, the risk of gastric tumor. There is an important need for a simple, inexpensive treatment to eradicate it from the stomach.